


Two girls and a baby

by Baho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon typical ridiculous name, Catra and Adora share one braincell, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baho/pseuds/Baho
Summary: Catra and Adora improvise themselves babysitters for a night.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Two girls and a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Connie! I hope you’ll like this.  
> As usual, thank you to Kamaya for beta reading.

“Catra!” Shot Adora. “They’re almost here. Come on.”

A muffled answer came from upstairs and a handful of seconds later, Catra jumped from the railing and landed gracefully next to her on the threshold.

Fondness bubbled in Adora’s chest. Catra had to show off whenever she had the occasion. Even in her own home. That was at the same time ridiculous and endearing.

Catra straightened and furrowed her brows at Adora. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

Catra’s pout deepened. “Like you want to pinch my cheeks or something equally dumb.”

Adora turned towards the front door to hide a smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Catra scoffed in disbelief but didn’t insist. Adora heard light footsteps on the tiled floor approaching with the ease and trust brought by years of love and practice, she extended her hand. As expected, Catra’s calloused fingers intertwined with hers and squeezed. This time, Adora didn’t try to hide her bright smile. Catra herself had forgotten that she was supposed to be pouting and had melted in a soft expression of contentment that Adora cherished. It was Catra without her armor, trustful and open. Adora bowed her head and her lips brushed against Catra’s. Catra put her free hand on Adora’s cheek and kissed her back with the same tenderness. Her fingers followed lightly the curves of Adora’s face, ran in her blond strands before tugging playfully at her ponytail..

“I still don’t get why you thought it could possibly be a good idea.” Grumbled Catra against Adora’s mouth. Adora groaned and pulled back to properly glare disapprovingly at her wife.

“Not this again. They needed someone to lend them a hand. And-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Cut Catra, annoyance audible in her voice. “They needed help and you had to save them since it’s your thing and all that.”

Adora rolled her eyes.

“But c’mon, do you seriously think we can handle it?”

“Oh please, you are afraid of babies now?”

Catra opened her mouth, an affronted look on her face but before she could say anything to defend her honour a knock at the door cut their conversation short. Adora threw her a « behave » look and urged to the door. Catra grudgingly followed.

Adora opened the door, ready to greet their guests and to propose them to come inside to catch up around a warm beverage and some biscuits like real adults did, but apparently, Netossa and Spinerella were too excited to have some quality time just the both of them because they barely took the time to look at her.

“Thank you, we owe you.” Said Spinerella while putting her child in Adora’s arms.

“All her stuff is there.” Added Netossa as she tossed a large bag that would have knocked a vase if Catra’s reflexes weren’t as good as they were.

Spinerella kissed her daughter on the forehead and said: “Behave while you are with auntie Adora and auntie Catra, ok Windy?”

Windy blinked and kept on chewing on Adora’s hair.

This reaction must have been satisfying because Spinerella smiled, waved at Catra and Adora and took off. Netossa stayed a couple seconds longer, just the time for her to put her hands on her hips, look sternly at the young couple and to threaten:

“You two better take care of my baby.”

And with that, she was gone.

Standing awkwardly with a baby in her arms, Adora gapped at the door.

“Enjoy your date.” Said Adora to the empty space that Netossa and Spinerella had deserted. Windy tugged harder on her hair.

Catra approached and took a look at the infant. Suddenly fascinated, Windy forgot the blond strands she was playing with. Catra looked the baby in the eyes. The baby didn’t flinch.

“You better never call me auntie Catra.”

Windy tilted her head and stared silently at Catra. Catra shifted on her feet. Eventually, Windy opened her mouth, which lacked plenty of teeth, and squawked: “Kitty!”

Adora cackled. “Your face.”

“Kitty! Kitty!”

Windy was wriggling in Adora’s arms, trying to launch herself at Catra.

“I think she wants you to hold her.”

The horrified look on Catra’s face was priceless and Adora laughed even harder.

“Stop it.” Said Adora.

“Stop what?”

“Looking at her like she could attack us or something.”

Catra remembred with a wince the torture that her hears had endured when Windy had cried for almost an hour for no apparent reason. For now, she was peacefully playing on the carpet but Catra was no fool, she would never underestimate the little gremlin.

Catra’s nose twitched in disgust. What was that horror?

“Is something wrong?”

Catra shook her head but kept researching the source of the suspect scent. Her eyes landed on the small menace who was currently chewing on her own foot. Catra understood that it was time to make her exit. There was no way in hell she’d take care of that.

“Where are you going?”

“Gonna cut her some fruits or something.”

Adora nodded. “Good idea. She should be hungry soon.”

Adora slided from the sofa onto the carpet and joined Windy, unaware of the trap she was running into. Catra almost felt bad for Adora. Almost.

She ran out of the living room.

She was peeling a banana when Adora shot her name.

“Sorry babe” Responded Catra, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I can’t hear you right now.”

The knife clinked with exaggerated force in the sink.

When Catra came back in the living room with a bowl full of fruits in her hands, Adora was waiting for her, arms crossed on her chest.

“Want some?” Offered Catra, handing the bowl to Adora. Adora glared at her but picked nonetheless a piece of apple.

“I hate you.”

“Sure.”

“Kitty!”

Windy chose this moment to wrap her small hands around Catra’s ankle. Her eyes widened in a silent plea but Adora just smiled sweetly at her, took the bowl of fruits and plopped on the sofa.

Catra sighed. “Guess it’s you and me, uh.” She crouched down and tried to take Windy in her arms but the little girl crawled away to go nudge at her tail. “Don’t you dare do it again.”

Windy locked her innocent eyes in Catra’s unmatched ones, and pulled.

“Adora? Help?”

Adora put a piece of apple in her mouth and started to chew obnoxiously:

“Shorry, can’t hear you. Too much noishe.”

Eventually, Catra managed to free her tail of Windy’s grip.

Windy whimpered.

Catra crossed her arms and looked down sternly at the little monster. She won’t be manipulated that easily.

Windy whimpered louder.

Catra felt her determination deflating.

“Fine, c’mhere.”

Catra laid down on the carpet and Windy snuggled close to her chest. Soon, Adora joined them.

“Is that purring I hear?”

“No, shut up.”

Amused, Adora ruffled Catra’s hair and scratched behind her ears. The purring intensified. With Windy’s warm presence and the pleasant feelings of Adora’s fingers on her scalp, Catra swiftly fell in a comfortable sleep.

Waking up was way less peaceful.

“Catra, Catra…”

Annoyed, she shoved away the hands gripping at her shoulders and shaking her.

“C’mon Catra, wake up!”

The voice sounded panicked. But this position was sooo comfortable.

The hands came back and shook with more energy.

“Catra! Windy has disappeared!”

She straightened so quickly that her head almost collided with Adora’s. Adora who looked disheveled and about to explode.

“Come again?”

“Windy,” Stammered Adora. “She, she isn’t there anymore. I fell asleep with the both of you and when I woke up,” She gestured at the room. “no more baby!”

Catra, still disoriented by her nap, tried to understand what Adora was saying.

“You woke up and she wasn’t there?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“You lost a baby?”

“We lost a baby.”

“A baby has been lost.”

Adora covered her face.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“Netossa is gonna kill us.”

“How is it even possible? She can’t walk! Did she crawl under a piece of furniture or what?”

At this point, Adora was pulling at her hair.

“Hey, Adora.”

Catra gently took Adora’s wrists in her hands and drew them away from her hair.

“Hey, Adora. Look at me. Calm down. You said it yourself. She can’t even walk, even less opening doors. She’s somewhere in here. So, take a deep breath and let’s look for her. Ok?”

Adora closed her eyes and took a calming breath. When she opened them, her eyes were calm and determined.

“Ok.” She said.

“Let’s go.”

In fact, finding Windy was easy. The problem was that she wasn’t crawling around the house. She wasn’t even walking.

“You must be kidding me.” Hissed Catra. Adora could only stare, mouth agape, at the baby floating on their threshold.

Seeing them, Windy flapped happily and a sudden gust of wind sent a panting on the floor.

“Hey, Windy, come back down here... please.”

Adora approached Windy and offered her her arms. But Windy summoned another blast of wind that propulsed her closer to the sailing. Adora swore.

“Let me try.” 

Catra jumped and promptly climbed up the wall.

“Kitty.” Giggled Windy.

Catra extended a hand in her direction.

“Yeah, it’s me. Now come here, would you ?”

Things happened too quickly for Adora to fully understand. First, Catra was trying to catch Windy. And maybe the little girl got scared by Catra’s claws. Or maybe she was exhausted by her powers. Anyway, the following second, the little girl was falling. Before Adora had the time to think, her body was in motion. She ran, ready to catch the baby but Catra was already jumping after Windy. Stretching her arms, Catra caught in extremis Windy, pressed her against her chest and letting her instincts and years of training move her body, roughly landed in a crouch.

“Catra, are you ok?”

“Of course we are.” She stood up and handed Windy to Adora. “Next time, they’ll have to pay us.”

Walking hand in hand, Spinerella and Netossa were enjoying the light breeze on their faces in silence, savouring each other's presence.

“Do you think Catra and Adora are having trouble with Windy?” Asked Spinerella.

Netossa shrugged. “Hopefully, only a reasonable amount. This-” She squeezed her wife’s hand. “Is nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Drink a lot of water and wear your masks. Please, take care of yourselves and of each other.  
> See you soon, folks.  
> Ps: Yes, I stole that one dialogues from good omns


End file.
